Make a Man Out of You
by TheBadHatter
Summary: It's been a little under a year since Asura was killed. Keeping his word, Shinigami hired Mifune as to work at the DWMA. His first assignment was to personally train the worst meister at the school. How hard could it be to turn a Hiro into a Hero?... The swordsman soon wonders if he's bitten off a little more than he could chew when he agreed to this. (A boob tube watch request)
1. Getting the Job

**Getting the Job**

_It had been a little under a year since the Kissin was destroyed by the students at the DWMA and Arachnophobia was defeated. Though many lives were lost in the struggle, some good came from it as well. Under the condition that the DWMA protect the young witch, Angela, her bodyguard agreed to become one of their teachers._

_ As Tsubaki was helping Angela learn how to read, Mifune was called to the Death Room to see what his new job would entail. Students would all stop and stare at the master swordsman as he walked past them in his sandals and semi-formal button-up shirt watching as he tried to avoid stabbing anyone with his carry-on filled with swords._

_ After finally making it to the Death Room, Mifune was greeted by Sid and another man he didn't know._

"It's good to see you Mifune, and that you've finally decided not to waste your talents. Seeing someone doing that always saddens me that was just the kind of man I was when I was alive."

_ Mifune just smiled and nodded looking at his new zombified colleague. Chuckling under his breath as he thought about the fact that not too long ago, during the battle for Brew, they were fighting to the death._

Sid then straightened up and continued, "Oh before I forget, this is Dr. Stein; he's the homeroom teacher."

"It's a pleasure," Stein smiled as he reached out his hand.

_As the Swordsman shook the doctors' hand, he felt power… Not the power of a warrior that he, Blackstar, and Sid possessed. But the type of a man who's a demon trying to be human._

"We better get going, or Shinigami-sama will be kept waiting."

"Fine," Mifune muttered.

"Heh heh, looks like we finally got a word out of you," Stein laughed.

_ As they entered the Death Room, it felt like stepping into another dimension. It was a wide-open space, very desert-like, with a bright-blue sky and in the middle there were things you'd find in a typical office like a desk, some chairs, a mirror, and a file cabinet._

Then Shinigami suddenly appeared and exclaimed, "Hey there everyone, what's up!"

Completely taken by surprise Mifune only managed to muster, "H-Hello Shinigami-sama…"

_For a quick second Shinigami squinted his eyes as to show confusion._

Then his eyes grew wide as he pounded his fist and yelled, "You're the new instructor for the DWMA!"

"Um, yes sir, that's why I'm here."

Shinigami then asked, "So… What will you be teaching?"

"Well, I'm not sure, you guys asked me. Does your school teach sword-fighting or do you need a training teacher?"

Shingami began rubbing his chin and said, "You see, the DWMA doesn't have a sword-fighting class. And as for training, it already covered by Sid and Stein… So I'm not sure where to put you…"

Mifune then glared at the two other teachers and barked, "Okay, do you guys plan things out THIS poorly!"

"Oh you have no clue. I still remember when we called for all of Death's Weapons, and we had no clue on what to do with Justin," Stein laughed.

"Or the time when we kept putting off what to do with Chrona after the Battle under Death City," Sid chimed in.

_ Then all three of them received a Shinigami Chop._

Shinigami then continued, "Since you're the most talented fighter to step into Death City, I think I have a plan for you."

Mifune gave a sigh of relief and asked, "So what will I be doing?"

"You can understand that not everyone is like Blackstar or Sid, as far as being able to handle oneself, right Mifune?"

"Right, so where are you going with this?"

"Well, I want you to be the personal trainer for any student who's at the bottom of the totem-poll, fighting skill wise, until it's been decided that they're no longer in need of your services and you move on to your next pupil."

Mifune arched an eye-brow, "So, you want me to teach and train your schools worst students until they can keep up with the others?"

Shinigami grinned, "Yep! A chain is only as strong as its weakest link!"

Mifune just laughed, "And here I thought it'd be too easy. So anyone come to mind as my first student?"

Everybody in the room gave a quick glance to one another and simultaneously answered, "Hiro…"

"Why do I feel I just bite off more than I can chew," Mifune questioned as a single sweatdrop bead fell from his forehead.

** Hello everyone! This is a different type of writing I thought might be interesting to try out, and I hope you liked it! The concept for this story was given to me by "boob tube watcher3452" (Hope you liked it!) so be sure to thank them as well as read the stories on their page! Please favorite and/or Review so I know how to approach the next chapter and for motivation. Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked it! ~Traffic9991**


	2. The Glorified Babysitter

**The Glorified Babysitter**

_We enter Hiro, the following day, in sparring class as Sid did his best to mentor all the students. The blue zombie thought it would be best to pair up Hiro with Soul; not to say that Soul wasn't a good fighter, he just wasn't particularly good at hand-to-hand combat. Though the dread-locked wearing teachers' plan blew up in his face when he looked over to see Soul completely dominating Hiro…_

"Soul!"

"Hmm? Oh, what is it?"

"Go practice with Kilik," Sid ordered.

The snow-haired weapon then grimaced under his breath, "Damn… And here I thought I'd be the cool guy in this class for once."

_Sid ignored him and focused his attention on Hiro as he struggled to find the words as to what to say next._

"Look, uh, Hiro," Sid mustered, "(Sigh) do 10 laps at the track field and then come back to see me in my office…"

"Yes sir," the multi-pierced meister exclaimed.

_As Sid went into his office he saw who would be Hiro's new tutor, Mifune._

The swordsman began, "Is that him over there?"

"Yep that's Hiro," Sid confirmed, "Were you watching the whole time?"

With a smirk Mifune replied, "Of course, any warrior knows to study the situation before going into battle. Hell, I've even studied to see how he performs in his classes here… Needless to say he participates but he doesn't follow directions… Avid note taker though, and I can respect that."

"True enough," the instructor agreed as he nodded his head.

Mifune continued, "If you've been the one teaching him all this time, why is he so hopeless all around?"

"What are you implying," the zombie growled as he edged himself face-to-face with the silver-haired swords master.

"I'm not saying anything about you, shit you trained Blackstar. What I'm asking is if I'm going to need to hunt him down and drag him to our lessons once they start?"

Sid sat back down in his chair and sighed, "If that kid weren't as enthusiastic about learning at Shibusen as he is, I don't think it would bother me as much that he's fallen way behind all of the other students. I would do this myself and help Hiro but I can't just allow myself to completely focus on one student to succeed, when actions like that would lead five other students to fail because I wasn't there when **THEY**needed me."

"Heh, you are a teacher through and through Sid," Mifune laughed.

"Yeah," Sid smiled, "That's the kind of man I was when I was alive."

_As they finished their conversation, the blonde-dyed meister came limping into the office as if right on cue._

"So, you finished your 10 laps at the track field," Sid teased.

"Y-Yes sir," Hiro gasped, "Pl-Please let me have some water."

"Oh, you going to reminisce on this moment fondly kid," Mifune joked.

"Um, what are you, uh, talking about, um, I'm sorry but I don't know who you are," Hiro managed still grasping for air.

"Heh," the swordsman chuckled, "Well what I'm saying is that once we start training, you're going to **wish **that I'll let you off one day with 10 miles."

"It was 10 **laps**; not miles," Sid corrected.

After finally coming back to his senses Hiro asked, "Wait? What's he talking about?"

"His name's Mifune and he's going to be your new personal trainer Hiro."

"What? Oh, come on Sid I don't need help! I'm doing fine all by myself," Hiro boasted.

Disgusted by his sudden proclamations, the samurai threatened, "Look kid, this is **going** to happen; now we can do this the easy way or we can do this the **fun **way…"

In complete shock Hiro stammers, "S-So, uh, wh-what time do we meet sir?"

With a grin growing on his face Mifune answers, "Every weekday morning from 5am-7am, every weekday afternoon from 6pm-9pm, and on Saturdays from 7am-3pm… I decided to be generous and let you have Sundays off so you can treat your wounds and deal with the mental scars you're sure to get."

"Okay, um," the pierced meister asked, "So, will you be willing to make a handout for so I can remember?"

_A quick glare was all it took for the young meister to run out of Sid's office._

"So are you going to make a print-out of the schedule for Hiro?"

"Tch, of course not… I, kind of, already made him a calendar with when his sessions are already on it," Mifune answered while not making eye-contact with his blue-skinned coworker.

Sid just laughed, "I guess a teacher, through-and-through, is the kind of man **YOU **are as well."

"Oh, shut up Sid," Mifune snapped. Though he couldn't fight back the urge to smile for the bright future that he never realized he so-warily wanted.

_As Mifune went to go pick Angela up from the Day-care, he asked her how her day went._

"Today teacher taught how to… Finger-paint," the child witch laughed as she ruined Mifunes' brand-new sweater.

The silver-haired man just sighed under his breath, "Why do I get the feeling that **I'm **going to reminisce on this fondly, when paint on my sweater was what annoyed me?"

**Hello everyone, Traffic9991 here! So what kind of teacher do you think Mizune is going to be? And maybe Hiro is a screw-up, but could he have a talent that'll help him? [Spoiler Alert!] Again, the story concept was given to me by "boob tube watcher3452" and you should check out their stuff too! Please Favorite and/or Review so I know where I need to improve and for inspiration. If you liked this story then please check out some of my other stuff like "**_**Soul and Chrona: Too Much Adventure**_**, **_**The Real Slim Shady**_**, **_**Soul Eater Vs. The World**_**, and/or **_**Persona Hearts**_**!" I hope you liked this entry! Thank you for reading! See ya in the 3****rd**** chapter! ~Traffic9991 **


End file.
